In Her Eyes
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Alex Cabot sees much potential in her successor, Casey Novak, as an attorney and a lover. But Casey has much to learn in the ways of pleasure and Alex just may be taught some things herself. Basically PWP.  Will be updated very randomly. F/F
1. First Basics

In Her Eyes

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 1: First Basics**

Casey Novak walked into Alex Cabot's office. She wasn't quite used to working in the Special Victims Unit yet and Alex was fully prepared to ease her into a comfort zone. It may not be easy, but by the way her successor glanced at her from across a crowded room, she had a feeling she could handle it.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" she asked with an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Yes, feel free to sit," she answered, still having her back to her. Slowly, she turned in her chair and Casey Novak now noticed something peculiar about her wardrobe, mainly the fact that it wasn't what she'd had on in court a few hours ago.

The blouse she had on was a soft black silky piece with shiny silver buttons down the front, the top two of which were undone and the third was just barely buttoned. From where she sat, Casey could tell this would be no ordinary meeting. If it was she would look more professional.

"I wanted to tell you I was impressed by your professionalism in court today," she informed. "I know this job isn't easy for anyone, but for you to just come in and take it, no questions asked, it's very admirable."

Casey smiled. "Thank you. It means a lot. Really."

"Yes, I'm sure it does, but there's something you must know," she said, a smile gracing her red lips.

"And that is?" she asked, averting her gaze so that she didn't seem as uptight as she was.

Smiling wider, she stood up and walked around to the front of her desk. She could actually see Casey holding her breath, trying her hardest not to lose control. It was intoxicating.

Casey Novak swallowed hard to get rid of the lump in her throat as Alex sat on her desk in front of her. The blouse Alex was wearing taunted her with every move she made and every breath she took for it was skin-tight and emphasized her breasts, making it very hard for Casey to focus on the actual conversation.

Yet, she had to wonder what this meeting was really about.

Alex crossed her legs, watching her successor's eyes widen with both excitement and fear. She smiled. "What's with that look, Counselor?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "What are you afraid of?"

Casey sighed. "Uh, I…" she looked past the D.A.

Alex cupped her chin, forcing Casey to look at her, but not before her eyes dipped ever-so-slightly into her cleavage. "You what?" she asked, pulling her closer until their lips were inches apart.

Casey inhaled sharply, her eyes lost in lust. Nothing about this was morally right, but she couldn't help herself as she stood up from the chair and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her.

Alex ran her hands through Casey's hair, a moan escaping her lips. The kiss was long and deep, full of the type of passion that was in her dreams and she never wanted in to end. She felt Casey's hands go down to the edge of her skirt and immediately, grabbed them and brought them back to her lap, breaking the kiss.

She smiled. "Just wait," she replied as the respectable D.A. slid off of her desk and walked over to lock her office door with a swing in her hips that made Casey's knees weak as she collapsed back in the chair. She turned around with a smirk on her lips as she strutted back over to her desk and resumed her spot. "I see you're enjoying yourself."

Casey nodded, her hands clutching her shirt collar in haste.

Alex smiled. "You don't have to act professional, Casey," she answered, grabbing her hands from her thin shirt to see the viable evidence of her enjoyment. She leaned in closer, almost breathing in her ear. "I changed my outfit. Just. For. You." With every word, she heard Casey's breath hitch in her throat. "And I know it's driving you crazy."

She nodded, transfixed by the third button coming undone, revealing much more. She saw Alex's hand swipe the side of her face and wondered why until she brought the clear liquid out into the light. She blushed, at least, five different shades of red. "I-I didn't mean to stare," she squeaked out.

Alex sighed, caressing her face gently. "I know, but you don't have to apologize," she replied, taking her hands away and resituating herself on her desk. "Come sit by me," she said, scooting over.

Casey nodded, taking the seat next to her. Alex put an arm around her and she shivered at the contact.

"You…look a bit warm," she whispered. "Would you like a little help?"

Her mouth still slightly ajar, she nodded. Alex gently, closed it for her. "It's okay. You can let me hear you if you want," she replied as she slowly stripped her shirt over her head.

"I-I-its just…" she was stumbling over every word like Alex was a school girl crush. "I never expected…"

Alex smiled. "Well, there's usually more nonsexual tension between me and my successors, but," her hands rubbed her bare shoulders, "for you, this is more than okay."

Casey moaned at the contact, staring into Alex's crystal eyes. Her hands reached and her fingers were lightly resting on the final two buttons. Alex smiled and nodded. In slight frustration from the size, Casey quickly undid them and slid it from her shoulders. In all honesty, as sexy as Casey thought Alex looked right this second, her baser instincts would've given anything to rip the straps from her shoulders.

Alex noticed the feral look in Casey's eyes. It was one she had heard of many times, though hadn't experienced. That overwhelming urge to just fuck the hell out of the person you were with, with no thoughts of any relationship.

Pure need. Exquisite desire.

But Alex wanted to be the dominant one, at least, for this part. She could tell by the fear in Casey's eyes she knew what she was feeling, but didn't know exactly how to express it.

Before Casey realized what was going on, Alex had slid off the desk to stand in front of her, before reaching around to undo her bra clasp. The feel of it coming undone made Casey gasp for breath as Alex moaned into her neck.

When Alex pulled back, her fingers glided down Casey's bare arms, pulling the straps with them. Casey opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

Alex bit her lip playfully, placing her hands on either side of her on her desk, leaning over her making Casey fall to her back. Seeing her head fall back off the desk, Alex grabbed her legs and pulled her toward her.

Casey propped herself up on her arms, watching Alex kiss from her neck down to suck on her right breast while massaging the other. She moaned long, and her breath caught in her throat when Alex licked over to her left breast and sucked on it. She moaned louder when Alex's hands trailed up and down her sides. Her body began to shake.

Alex kissed over to the middle of the luscious valley and licked all the way down before her hands held her hips and her fingers hooked the sides of her skirt, pulling it down slowly. "God!" Casey moaned, her eyes rolling closed when she felt her skirt leave her and hit the floor.

Alex smiled, seeing full well how wet she was. "Casey," she purred, cupping her chin.

Her eyes opened. "Y-yes?" she asked, trying desperately to keep control of herself.

"You don't need to hold back. No one's here but us. I can see it in your eyes. So much lust, desire, want," she said, running her hand down her body.

Casey bit her lip, nodding as Alex swiftly slid her fingers underneath the sides of her string bikini and threw it to the floor.

In two seconds, Alex was rubbing Casey's bare, exposed clit with the palm of her hand, causing her to bite her lip forcefully to keep from screaming in pleasure. Alex, however much she was enjoying seeing her squirm under sexual pressure, knew that the skin on Casey's lip would burst open eventually, so she stopped and pulled her as close as possible.

When Casey's bare flesh collided with hers, some of her trembling ceased and Alex thought it might be best to slow down a bit and just held her close. Her breathing slowed down and they stayed that way for a bit.

"Don't bite your lip," Alex said. "I want to hear you. I want to know what you like, what you want and what you need."

She blushed. "I know, but—"

She kissed her, cutting off her sentence. "But nothing. Unless you want to stop?"

She shook her head. "No! I—I want to keep going."

Alex leaned down and kissed her cheek. "So," she whispered in her ear, "want me to…" she quit and lifted Casey into her arms and climbed up onto her desk. She laid her down gently. Alex could see her, how dripping wet her flower already was, but she waited until Casey spread her legs.

Smirking, she inserted two fingers into her sopping core and easily slid in a third as Casey's hips bucked up to her hand. Her breathing was becoming erratic.

Wanting to increase her pleasure, Alex leaned over her. Casey, who was very much lost in her lust by this point, somehow managed to undo her bra and moaned as she felt it hit her shoulders. Two seconds and her bra was on the floor.

Alex rubbed her thumb over Casey's clit until she thought she might explode. It wasn't quite doing the trick she'd hoped. With her other hand slid under the small of Casey's back encouraging her to sit up, she noticed her physical response increase.

"Can you stay like this?" she asked.

Casey, by this point, couldn't speak too well and Alex knew that. She pulled her almost to the edge to where her hand hung off the desk before removing her fingers.

Casey's focus returned as she saw Alex rest on her knees in front of her. "Alex?" she asked with uncertainty.

She shifted her focus from her body to her face. "Hm?"

She blushed. "Can we wait for that?"

She smiled, standing up. "Then what do you want?"

Casey smiled, turning around and getting on her knees and turned back to face Alex. She grabbed her hand and rose to her knees, sliding her fingers back in as she grabbed her other hand.

Alex guided Casey's hands to her shoulders as she rocked her hand back and forth, feeling her drip onto the desk.

"Please faster!" Casey moaned.

Alex smiled as Casey rested her head against her shoulder. Casey's breathing was so rapid Alex was surprised she was still conscious.

Alex purred into her ear. "Grind into my hand."

Casey sat up straighter and ground into her hard, Alex's knuckles laying into her clit. She went faster and harder, never breaking eye contact with Alex. Not too much longer Alex pulled out and requested Casey to sit on the edge, her legs wide as Alex dropped to her knees again.

She smirked, twirling a finger around her swollen clit before kissing her inner thighs and latching her tongue onto her clit. Casey's head flew back, her hands gripped the edge of the desk as she felt her tongue swirling around her clit, before sucking on it.

Her entire body tensed up the more Alex worked the little bundle of nerves over. Her hands ran into her hair, pulling roughly.

Alex winced, spreading Casey's legs further apart before pulling up, smiling. By now she knew Casey wouldn't hear a word she said.

The look of her was just…so intoxicating. Her eyes were squeezed shut, Alex could see the thin sheen of sweat covering her body, seemingly making her shine. Alex knew that if she kept that position, she was extremely liable to fall, so she stood up and laid her back.

Casey's eyes opened, lost in a lusty haze. "Wha—?"

But Alex kissed her, cutting off her sentence. Her words went unspoken as her fingertips stroked her eyelids, causing them to close as she resumed her position. She smiled, placing her hands on Casey's inner thighs before moving closer and thrusting her tongue inside causing Casey to almost scream in ecstasy from the movement.

Inwardly, Alex smiled as she moved her tongue in all directions, feeling Casey's hands rake through her hair.

Casey's breathing was so shallow Alex wondered, briefly if she was at all, but when her fingers pinched her clit, her breath came back in a scream where she almost finished. Almost.

Alex pulled away and climbed on top of her desk to lay beside her resituating herself as she pulled her closer. A devious smile was upon her lips as she pressed their bodies together.

"Casey," she purred once again, tracing her jaw line with her finger.

She blinked, coming out of her haze. "What?" she mouthed. "Why did you stop?" she asked, her voice coming back to her.

Alex smiled. "Because I want to know what you want," she whispered. "You haven't told me anything. I've just been guessing."

"Guessing?" she asked, regaining her breath.

She nodded resting her hand just above Casey's tiny nerve bundle. She looked on amused Casey continued trying to fight everything. To say this would never feel right. To say it wasn't right. To say it could never be.

Alex smiled. "No, one's here. Really. I know you've taken much more of an interest in me than anyone else."

She nodded, seeming tortured by Alex's voice and the fact that her hand was still.

Of all the time she'd heard of the 'famous' Alex Cabot, not once had this ever crossed her mind. Not until now. She was…a hell of a lot to handle in court, but even more so now. She sucked in a breath, murmuring something incoherently.

"What?" she asked, while tracing designs in her slick skin. "What do you want?"

"You," she answered in complete and total honesty. "I want you, n—ow," she answered, gasping as Alex's hand roamed down and around her clit.

She smiled, leaning in and kissing her hard on the lips while her fingers dove into Casey's core again and again.

Casey pulled away. "Faster!"

Alex nodded, only too eager to comply, sliding two more fingers in with ease. Faster and faster she plunged her fingers inside her. Slowly, she kissed the side of Casey's face, stroking it with the fingers of her opposite hand.

Her moans were making Alex so much wetter. The fact that Casey's eyes were focused on her alone and didn't wander made every movement intense. Alex watched with hunger as her breathing rate kept getting faster as her chest rose and fell.

"Close your eyes," Alex requested, but Casey shook her head pulling her toward her and kissing her with so much force she almost had to pull away, the intensity of the heat making it hard for her lie still.

When their bodies collided this time, Casey's hand laid on top of hers, working her clit harder than before. Her tongue plunged down Alex's throat as she screamed as her body gave out.

Alex quickly pulled her hand out, sucking Casey's nectar from her fingers as she relaxed.

When Casey opened her eyes, she couldn't help when her mouth watered as she watched Alex sucking on her fingers. "Are you okay?"

She raised her brow. "Me? Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Casey laughed. "Maybe, but do you still have time?" she asked, sitting up and sliding off the desk.

She smiled. "I do have a bit," she said, sitting on the edge and swinging her legs over. "What do you have in mind?"

Casey smiled, pulling down Alex's last article of clothing. She smirked.

But Alex left the desk and sat in a leather chair, laying one leg on each arm.

"Sweet, holy…"

"Stop muttering, will you? I don't have as long," Alex answered as Casey walked over and knelt in front of her. When she saw Casey's eyes boring into hers, she added, "Please Casey," in an almost inaudible tone she finished, "please fuck me!"

With a curt nod, her head was instantly between Alex's legs. She moaned at the wetness, how even before anything began she was coated by her. She sucked on her clit hard and felt Alex flinch as well as heard her gasp.

Pulling back slightly, she inserted two fingers deep inside and curled them, hearing Alex moan.

Casey smiled and uncurled her fingers and began moving in a fluid motion before sucking on her clit again.

"More!"

Casey moved faster and faster with her fingers and soon inserted one more, then another, moving faster.

Suddenly, she stopped and curled her fingers.

"CASEY!" she screamed as she clamped down on her hand and squeezed her eyes closed as she felt her own nectar run from her.

When Alex finally relaxed, she pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean.

"So, am I still doing a great job, counselor?" Casey asked, grabbing her clothes as she redressed, tossing Alex hers.

Alex pulled her clothes back on before she answered. "You still have to learn, but I see much promise. In being an attorney and as each others release."

"You'll teach me?" she asked.

Alex walked over, hugging her from the back. "What kind of mentor would I be if I didn't?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is way different than I usually write, in pairing and genre. I'd love to know what everyone thinks of it.

It was, essentially, going to be a one-shot, but I've decided to leave it open as a kind of stress-reliever. It probably won't be updated too often. This chapter will probably be the longest out of all of them. I'm not sure how long this is going to be or _exactly_ what will happen, so if you guys have suggestions as far as what you'd like to see written, feel free to drop me a PM and I'll get back to you. Otherwise, it'll probably be a while before this one gets updated. Oh, I have plans, but this stuff comes easier to me if I have suggestions first.

Regardless, I'm going to post chapters here though. I'm not sure who will be the more dominant one.

Anyway, please read and review!

Thanks to my **Beta**: **That70sShowLova**, you're pure awesomeness!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	2. Drinks of Risk

In Her Eyes

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 2: Drinks of Risk**

Casey Novak sighed walking out of the courtroom. Today's trial hadn't been easy. She needed something to relax her, to help her unwind. She walked into her office, setting the case files on her desk before draping her jacket over her arm and walking out.

She considered asking Alex to join her, but when she walked past her office, she noticed she was preoccupied with a heated argument with the Chief of D.A.s and didn't feel like getting involved. She didn't need any more stress.

Walking from the building, she got in her car and drove to the usual place that caused her worries to disappear. A good drink helped everything.

Walking in, the bartender instantly recognized her as she took her usual booth. "Be right with you!" he shouted over the crowd. The place was always crowded, no matter what day it was.

She nodded. Grabbing her cell phone, she shot Alex a text, Care to join me for a drink?

Less than a second later, the reply came, The usual place you go?

Smiling, she typed, Is there any other?

Be there in ten.

Five minutes later, the bartender brought her two shots, the first of many that usually followed, of schnapps. She generally didn't care what flavor they were, as long as they took the stress away.

As soon as he left her table the object of her drool-worthy dreams walked in. She wore a gray buttoned up top with a matching skirt and black high heels that seemed to accentuate the sway of her hips with each step. She stopped next to the bar and ordered a drink.

Alex smiled as she walked over. "This seat taken?"

She downed a shot, setting the glass back on the table. "Only by you," she replied.

Alex sighed. "Rough day?"

She nodded, downing the second shot. "You wouldn't want my life."

She thanked the bartender, who had just set a glass of Vodka in front of her. "And why's that?" she asked taking a drink.

She sighed. "Can we not get into work-related topics? I came here to unwind."

Alex shrugged. "Whatever you say. Then does this 'unwinding' involve me somehow? I mean, seeing as you asked me to join you."

The look in her successor's eyes probably would've been the objective of every man in the room had they been looking and not focused on football. "I was kind of hoping so, yes," Casey replied as two more shots were placed in front of her.

It was very small, but Alex noticed the way Casey's movements became triggered. Her eyes would look to her, her glass, her hands, then down to what she assumed were her legs under the table. "Then," Alex cleared her throat, "what were you hoping for? Here in such a crowded place?"

She didn't answer verbally, mostly because she doubted she would ever be heard. Her eyes became taken by lust instantly, but she knew nothing could happen here. Sure, no one—sans the bartender—knew who they were, but it still wasn't something she wanted to chance getting out. "Follow me," she said, downing her last two shots and going to the far corner where she was certain no one would notice.

"And?" Alex asked. "What would you like?"

Casey smiled, gesturing her to look at her as she sat in the far end of the booth. Alex, leaving behind every ounce of dignity, crawled under the table.

Alex spread Casey's legs underneath the table, smiling as she realized she wasn't wearing underwear.

Casey moaned as she felt Alex's fingers caressing her clit. She inhaled sharply as Alex's fingers dove into her sweet depths. She moved her fingers in and out again and again until Casey was almost rising off of the seat.

"Alex," she moaned.

She smiled, meeting her eyes from under the table. "What?" she curled her finger inside her.

Casey groaned, biting her lip, grinding into her hand. Then Alex pulled her finger out and sat beside her. She looked to her confused before Alex pulled her closer into a rough kiss. The heat was making her head spin and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her legs around Alex's waist while she ground into her hand, but here, in the open, it would bring too much attention.

She pulled away. "Can we…go somewhere else?"

Alex smiled. "I was wondering when you would ask," she breathed against her neck, sending chills down Casey's spine. "Where to?"

Her eyes were pooled over in lust. "Anywhere."

She thought a moment. The ratio of men to women in the bar tonight was approximately thirty to…well, them. Unless someone else happened to walk in.

"Stand up."

Casey nodded, standing and straightening her skirt which seem to not want to stay down in the back.

Alex kept to humor to herself and stood up behind her. "Walk slow. I'll be right behind you, I mean _directly_ behind. Can't have you being the eye of thirty-some men, not when you'd rather be with me."

She turned her head. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

She smiled. "A bit, but I'd be embarrassed too. I'll try to let you keep some of your dignity. I probably lost about eighty percent of mine when I crawled under the table, depending on how many people saw me."

Slowly they began their trek. "Where's the other twenty?"

"In the courtroom exactly where it should be."

Two minutes later, Alex pushed the door open, letting Casey walk in before her, she closed it. Alex walked over to the sink and quickly sanitized the spot between.

"I'd never pegged you as a germaphobe, Alex," she remarked with curiosity as she saw paper towels being arranged.

After she was finished, she turned to her. "I'm not, but these bathrooms are never known to be sanitary and I'd like to keep you that way," she said as Casey walked over and sat on the counter.

"How very…concerning of you. Wanting to keep your 'plaything' clean."

"'Plaything'? Casey, you're much more important and valuable to me than any 'plaything'," she said, caressing her cheek. "And if you ever don't like this, just tell me, but you, Casey Novak, are no object. Well, except maybe the object of my desires," she said, throwing her shirt and bra to the floor.

"Makes sense," Casey said, discarding the same garments, before kissing her and guiding her fingers downward.

She slid three fingers into her with ease as Casey wrapper her legs around her frame. She rocked back and forth on her fingers, a cry of pleasure coming forth when she felt them curl. But this, it wasn't enough. She needed more.

Alex could see it in her eyes. It was what she wanted, but it wasn't enough. She pulled her fingers out and pulled her close as possible, knowing the friction of their skin colliding would be enough. Sure enough, soon she felt Casey's entire body rocking hard against her.

"Please Casey," she whispered in her ear. She moaned in response. She let her fingers creep back toward their original position then moved up slightly.

She felt like her entire body was on fire. Alex's skin against hers was a lot to handle. "Aleeeeexxxxx!" she moaned, feeling her clit being attacked by her soft fingers before three went inside moving rapidly. "A-Al-Alex, please!" she moaned, riding her fingers hard. She could feel it dripping down her fingers.

Alex just smiled, letting a low moan fill her ears and that was her undoing. She wrapped her legs tightly around her, flipping Alex toward the counter so she had no restrictions and rode her fingers as hard as she could. "Alex, please!" she begged as she felt her fingers curl. "YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! Please don't stop!" she screamed as she felt it rock her entire body.

Alex, however, wasn't quite satisfied yet as she flipped her around to sit back on the counter, licking her fingers clean.

Casey's chest rose and fell rapidly and she was extremely tired, but still, for Alex Cabot, her legs would forever spread. She moaned loudly, her nails digging into Alex's skull, as she felt her milking everything she had. Another powerful wave shook her and she knew she screamed, but she couldn't hear it, then she saw blackness.

Alex smiled, gently sitting her back further against the mirror. Now she'd clearly had the unwinding she spoke of. Setting Casey's clothes beside her, she pulled hers back on before wetting a paper towel and dabbing at her forehead to wake her. "Casey," she spoke calmer than before as her eyes opened to slits. "Casey," she spoke again, grabbing her hand she was propping up.

She sighed. "Al-Alex? Were we just…?"

She gestured to Casey's lack of attire, smiling. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

She smiled sloppily. "Nothing that won't go away, but what about you?"

She waved it off. "I'll be okay," she replied as Casey redressed. "I'll settle down tonight with a glass of wine and reminisce."

Casey smiled. "That's always an option," she replied, sliding off the counter only to nearly fall to the ground. "Okay, wow that took a lot out of me."

"I'm not surprised. You came pretty hard," she said, holding her up.

"It was worth it, even the risk of being seen or heard."

Alex smiled, kissing her cheek. "And you always will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, chapter two... I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of it!

Review thanks to: ana8202, nany85 & That70sshowlova,

Thanks to my **Beta**: **That70sShowLova**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	3. Slippery Heat

In Her Eyes

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever

**Chapter 3: Slippery Heat**

Thoroughly exhausted, and with her successor leaning on her for support, Alex opened the door to Casey's apartment and walked in with her, sitting her on the couch before walking over and closing the door. She then walked back over. "You should sleep, Casey."

She nodded. "You're probably right, but what about you?"

She shrugged. "I'll be fine. Just get some rest. May I use your shower?"

She laughed tiredly. "Why? You didn't just tire yourself out on a bar bathroom counter?"

Alex smiled. "You're right, but because you look so exhausted I figured you'd rather rest than help me. And a cold shower will take this feeling away."

Casey cocked a brow. "And why do you assume that?"

She shook her head. "No assumption, just courtesy."

Casey stood up. "No matter how tired I am, I would still love to help you out."

Alex nodded. "How about I go get in and you follow after a few minutes?"

Casey wrapped her arms around her neck. "If you're trying to seduce me," she said with a smile, "you don't have to try so hard."

Alex ran a hand through Casey's flaming hair. "I know," she said, kissing her hard on the lips before sitting her on the couch and walking into the hallway.

Casey just sat there smiling as she heard the water being turned on.

Giving Alex ample time to get undressed and step in, she walked extra slowly, deciding it would be fun to play this like a stranger entering the room. She stopped outside the closed door, shedding her clothing on the floor before knocking.

"Who is it?" she heard Alex ask with a lift in her voice.

She smiled, bypassing the question. "We have much to discuss concerning our last encounter. May I come in?"

Alex smiled. "Well, I don't know. Are you dressed properly? That counts, you know."

Casey laughed. "About as dressed as you are."

Smiling, she opened the door and slipped in, closing it promptly with Alex seemingly engrossed in washing her long golden locks with her back to her.

Casey walked in front of the shower, knocking and making Alex jump as she spun around. She gestured for her to get in, stepping back a bit.

For a second, Casey found herself pressed against the wall as Alex moved toward the showerhead to rinse out her hair, but Casey sighed as Alex's hand ran up and down her slick stomach, creating much more heat than the water.

Alex smiled, leaning toward the back of the shower and pulling Casey with her in a deep kiss, running her hands up and down her backside, making the younger DA moan into her mouth as she let her tongue explore. Slowly, she caressed every inch of the inside of her mouth with her tongue, making Alex's nails dig into her soft flesh.

Carefully, Casey pulled back, kissing her neck and moving lower. When Casey's hands reached her breasts, the distinguished DA let out a loud moan in feeling her kiss them roughly, doubling her fire in her lower stomach.

"Ca-Casey!" she moaned, feeling her sucking on her nipples just right and running her hands through her hair.

Casey smirked, letting go and looking her in the eye. "What? What do you want?" she asked, pressing her body into her momentarily, before moving to the side slightly and putting her knee in between her legs.

Alex's eyes rolled closed as she bit her lip, feeling Casey's leg grinding into her, but she couldn't keep herself from moaning in pleasure.

Casey kissed her, hearing the moan reverberate between them, as her hand found its way into long, golden waves, while the other trailed down her stomach to below her stomach to find the nerve bundle.

Stroking it caused an audible scream of pleasure, which made Casey grin as she pulled away. "You feel so good," she whispered into her ear.

"I wish you wouldn't stop. I wish you would just let go, please Casey!"

She smiled, moving her leg to the other side to straddle the experienced DA. She moved back to kiss her as she rubbed that sensitive nub over and over with her thumb, causing Alex to grind into her every time.

Her eyes opened when it stopped, but Casey only winked and spread her legs wider so she had better footing before slipping two fingers into her sopping core repeatedly, causing Alex to pull her toward her, digging her nails into her back even deeper.

Even though she couldn't speak enough to be understood, Casey knew that when Alex's tongue began to dart in and out of her mouth that she needed to go faster. Faster and harder.

Casey pulled away, slowly dropping to her knees in front of her, kissing all the way down.

Alex smiled. "Perfect," she answered, finding her voice.

She looked up, her eyes glazed over while licking her lips.

Gently, Alex's hand rested behind her head. "Do you—?"

"Yes! God, yes!"

Casey's fingers resumed movement as her lips locked onto her clit. She sucked hard on her clit, feeling light juices flow as her body began to quiver. She smiled, feeling Alex's nails press in her skull.

"Come on, come on, a lit-little more," Alex moaned.

Casey was surprised she could hear her over the shower. Alex was dripping onto her upper lip as she continued to suck, making her wet too. Her tongue left Alex's bundle and licked her nether lips, parting them.

By now, Alex was shaking badly, her breath coming in pants. When she plunged her tongue inside, Alex's hips bucked into her hard and she gently pressed them back into the wall.

All she could manage now were long, drawn out moans as Casey explored her insides making her shake more violently. Opening her eyes, only a split second, she saw flaming hair between her legs. A second later, her eyes squeezed closed as she screamed her name and her body went limp.

Casey stood, quickly holding her to the wall until she regained consciousness seconds later. She smiled. "Are you all right?"

Alex smiled back. "Yeah, much better than before," she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, chapter three... What do you think? Yeah, Alex wasn't as vocal as last time, but I'll make up for that later on! ***Wink***

Review thanks to: kim, amieirish, ana8202, prentiss-be-mine, nany85 & steple

Thanks to my **Beta**: **That70sShowLova**

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever**


	4. Not so Quick

In Her Eyes

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever

**Chapter 4: Not so Quick**

Casey Novak sighed. She was suddenly so horny. The odd thing was that nothing remotely sexual had been on her mind all day.

But now, all she could think about was Alex. Her piercing blue eyes, that grin she always held whenever she wanted her.

She wanted her. She needed her. Her hands all over her body, growling low obscene profanity...

Fuck. It wasn't fair that she was in court right now.

Grabbing her cell phone, she texted her. "When do you get out of court?"

She fidgeted in her chair behind her desk, anxiously waiting for a reply.

Five agonizing minutes later, her phone beeped. "About a half hour, why?"

"I need you! Now!"

Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed and nothing came. She sighed, knowing full-well Alex wasn't supposed to text in court, but secretly hoping she would.

Then her phone beeped. Casey opened her phone and read "So you need me, do you? My hands rubbing all over that perfect body. Kissing every inch. Sucking on those perky breasts..."

She moaned, feeling her breath quicken at the thought. God, she wanted her. Her hands unbuttoned the first three buttons on her blouse and feeling her nipples tighten.

"More Alex, more..." she texted, moaning.

Another ten, then twenty minutes, passed and nothing came. Casey sighed, figuring, for the sake of Alex's reputation, she would probably be ignored for the duration of the trial.

Not that she was overly surprised. Alex Cabot's career as an ADA was something she herself took a monumental amount of pride in. And she should.

Ten minutes later, she got another text. "How about if I pinned you against the wall and kissed you while my hands trailed every inch of your smooth skin. Would you like that?"

Instinctively, her head flew back as her eyes closed tight and she sucked in another breath. The more forbidden it was, the hotter it became.

Another text beeped. Opening her eyes, she read. "You never know, my hand could run underneath that skirt of yours. Caress between your legs. Getting hot enough for you?"

She gulped, feeling herself become much wetter, but bit her lip. She couldn't be caught in such an intimate act, never here. Not only would she never be able to recover from the embarrassment, but her reputation and license would forever be nonexistent.

"This isn't fair," she texted back, "I can't do anything!"

Seconds later, a knock came from her door. Irritated, she stood up and tried, in vain, to make her hormones settle down, but with each step she took she could picture Alex running her hands over every one of her muscles.

Taking a breath, she opened the door, only to find no one there, nothing! She sighed and closed the door again, hearing her phone beep. She ran and grabbed it.

"Meet me outside," was all it said. Absentmindedly, she checked her schedule and saw that she had nothing planned until about four that afternoon.

Making her way outside, Casey's mind couldn't help wandering. Seconds after walking out, she caught sight of Alex's long golden hair, making her heart beat faster. Trying to calm down, she walked over.

"You said you wanted to see me?" she asked, her voice a little weak.

Alex spun around. She was dressed in a low cut, v-shaped top. Alex smirked when she could feel Casey aching to peek inside. The skirt she wore was as black as midnight and she'd undone the pin she had to put to keep the slit up the right side from showing skin – as was very unprofessional. Add that to the high heels she was wearing and Alex knew Casey probably wouldn't think twice about right here, but she didn't think either of them would like it if they were caught.

"Yes, I did." She smiled wider upon seeing how little control Casey had over her quivering limbs right now. She walked over and grabbed her wrist. "This way," she said leading her around the corner.

"F-for what?"

Alex remained silent until her car was in sight. "It's by no means classy, but I'm pressed for time," she spoke finally, turning to face her. "Care to—" Before she could finish the sentence, Casey was pulling her toward it.

Luckily, where she'd moved her car to would be deserted for, at least, an hour or so.

The ache in her groin could barely be contained when she'd heard Alex's offer. As fast as she could, Casey ran to it, throwing open the door and climbing into the back. Alex was right. It wasn't classy, but hey, desperate times...

Alex followed, closing the door. Once she was in, Casey instantly straddled her lap.

Alex grabbed her waist. "Whoa! Geez! Wait f—" Casey's lips were on hers, arms around her neck before she could finish her weak protest.

Casey felt her hands run the length of her back and to her shoulders, intensifying the searing heat. Casey soon felt her breath leave her in short pants.

Alex pulled back, but felt her pressing on. Cautiously, her hands rested on Casey's hips, stilling them. "Easy, Casey, we've got an hour."

"I-I know, but those texts you sent me."

She nodded. "Makes sense, but I really don't think you want your clothes sticking to you for the rest of the day, do you?"

Casey shook her head, biting her lip.

Alex sat her on the seat beside her and proceeded to discard her thoroughly-damp string bikini to the floor with her skirt.

Alex's fingers then proceeded to caress the soft skin of Casey's inner thighs while kissing her neck.

Each time she kissed, Casey's moans got louder. She was aching so bad. She grabbed Alex's hand and tried to position it over the tiny nerve bundle, but Alex was having none of it and pulled away completely. "Alex!"

She grinned and moved to sit in front of her on the floorboard. With her hands resting gently on Casey's inner thighs, she opened them wider. Alex smiled wider upon hearing her moan of anticipation.

Alex sat up on her knees, grabbing Casey's blouse and pulling her in for a harsh kiss, feeling Casey's breath hitch as Alex's fingers Circled her clit, but never touched. And she knew it drove her insane with need, an insatiable desire.

Casey wanted nothing more than for Alex to finish her off, but she would be patient and wait, even though she could feel herself dripping onto the seat. With Alex, it always seemed that patience paid off in the end.

Alex pulled back, looking into her eyes. Those beautiful green depths were clouded over in lust. "What do you want?" she whispered, still circling her clit. "Let me hear you."

Casey barely managed to get her breath, pointing to her. "You," she whispered. She tried to say more, but she didn't have the energy.

Alex nodded, slowly sinking two fingers into her drenched core and thrusting fast. She smiled. She loved how she had this control over Casey. She'd never experienced someone so…willing before.

Casey couldn't manage words, just long drawn out moans, her body solely focused on the blonde's slender fingers inside of her. When Alex took a chance, curling her fingers, Casey moaned for her, no longer nameless, making her increase her speed. Her hips jerked up into her fingers, juices flowing, ready to burst.

Slowly, she slid her fingers out. Alex pulled Casey to the edge of the seat, situating her head right between her thighs, licking her lips. Just as she was about to go for it, her cell rang in the front seat.

Groaning in displeasure, Alex wanted to ignore it, but knew she couldn't as she spun around and took the call.

Casey was now given a bit of time to catch her breath, as well as remember the view that was underneath that skirt as Alex leaned up into the front console trying to focus. That didn't do much good for Casey though. With every word – every irritation from being interrupted – came from Alex's mouth, only succeeded in urging her on. The words that were said were almost indistinguishable to her because all she could hear was the tone of Alex's voice from having all of her senses so muddled together.

Slowly and without realizing it – picturing Alex instead – her hand traced her inner thigh, making lines from her hip to her knee. Her fingers circled her clit but never brushed it, a moan escaping her lips. Casey knew the call was important, but was beginning to grow impatient. More than a little.

Her fingers would tread along her slit whenever she'd hear a pause in Alex's frustration, but soon it was too much. Two slim fingers found their way inside and slowly began to move.

Her eyes were slits of white which no light could be seen by. She kept moving in and out. "Alex," she said, barely above a whisper, imagining Alex's fingers were inside and getting her off.

Finishing the call, and dropping the phone back on the seat, Alex turned back only to see one of the things she thought she _never_ would. Her jaw dropped, as she sat back on the floorboard, watching in fascination.

"Alex," she moaned again, fingers thrusting deeper into her core.

This time, Alex was the one moaning and fidgeting, feeling herself become wet from arousal at the sight, the moan of her name. She wanted Casey to keep going. Faster, hear her moan, scream for her, but she kept the steady pace.

Silently, Alex resumed her position, pulling Casey's fingers out to suck the sweet nectar from them, seeing Casey's eyes open.

Casey moaned at the sight, her hand caressed the back of Alex's head as she kept sucking even after everything was gone. She caught her eyes, pushing Alex's glasses back on her nose. "Alex," she said huskily.

Slowly, Alex pulled Casey's fingers out, smiling in apology, before she resumed her previous spot. Eagerly, her tongue gripped Casey's clit, pulling lightly.

Eyes squeezed shut, she threw her head back, thrashing from side to side. "Alex!"

Smiling, she sucked harder, feeling Casey's muscles tighten as she moaned. Finally, she released her clit and sat back, gazing up at her.

Feeling no more of the intense pleasure, Casey opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Tell me," she said again.

Senses still overwhelming her, it came in short pants. "Please...fuck...me," she moaned.

It almost pained her not to immediately do as was asked. "With what?" the words flowed from her mouth. "With this strong tongue? To taste you as you scream in ecstasy?"

Her eyes rolled closed as she pictured it, heat radiating from her core. She nodded, vigorously.

Alex rested her hand on the back of Casey's – which still rested on her head – as she moved back into position.

Her lips touched. She kissed it over and over, feeling Casey flinch and jump as her face became coated – lips saturated – in Casey's soaking heat.

Her fingers to spread her lips, looking into Casey's eyes, she plunged her tongue into the sweet depths. Alex aw Casey's eyes squeeze shut, throw her head back against the seat. She maneuvered her hands behind Casey's back, pulling her closer, sucking harder and feeling herself become soaked as well.

Her body was trembling. Every time she opened her eyes, all she saw was Alex's blonde hair. Her tongue felt so, incredibly strong and wonderful.

Sensing Casey was very close to the edge, Alex spread her legs wider, pulling her as close as she could.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" Her breathing, very erratic by now, and her own heartbeat were the only clear things Casey could hear.

Alex swirled her tongue and brought her fingers to stroke her clit gently.

Finally, Casey couldn't take anymore, falling forward, as Alex's name erupted from her throat and Alex drank in everything she had.

Alex caught her gently, waiting for her to catch her breath. "Better?"

Casey nodded. "You look like...you could...use something."

Alex nodded. "And, we can go back to my place."

"But I h-have c-court…"

Alex shook her head. "They need more evidence. That's what the call was about. The trial will be in a few days. So, what do you say, Noavk? My place?"

Casey nodded. "After this, you _deserve_ to be repaid."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, chapter four...finally! *Sorry for deleting this earlier. My computer was being fussy!***  
><strong>

Review thanks to: tummer22, Naz, Blitz1030, Tripperz, Butterscotch, ninayork, Lexie, Madds21, Wigler, Surfrider, Stussy, LOCISVU, Mackster, Nobot4life & steple

Thanks to my **Beta**: **That70sShowLova**

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever**


	5. Breaking In

In Her Eyes

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever

**Chapter 5: Breaking In**

The two barely made it into Alex's apartment still clothed. Once the door was locked, Alex pulled Casey with her onto the couch on top of her, kissing relentlessly, hips crashing into hers, still reeling from seeing Casey lose it.

Casey sat up, tossing her shirt and bra to the floor in haste before helping Alex out of hers. She nipped at Alex's neck, causing her to moan, holding her to her as Casey's arms snaked their way around to her back.

Alex's breath was ragged as she ran her hands through Casey's hair protesting as Casey pinned her hips to the couch while she planted kisses along her jaw line and down her neck while, finally, sucking on her nipples, causing her to gasp as they were grazed by her teeth.

"Casey!" she said, nearly breathless. "Yo...sh...fu...God! D-don't s-stop!" she moaned, her hips still trying to move.

Casey grinned, releasing the bright red nub and repositioning herself over her. She ran a hand along her cheek, then kissed her lips with such fire Alex had to will herself to wait.

"Casey…" she whined, the heat in her belly becoming unbearable fast.

Casey looked into her eyes, seeing painful lust that was aching to be released. Carefully, she kissed around her swollen nubs, leaving a trail between them the ended at her skirt. She stood up, moving to sit on the coffee table.

Slowly, she pulled Alex's skirt off of her, along with a thong, before discarding her own and crawling back on top of her, pulling her close, her red hair resting on her shoulders.

Alex's eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to block the urge to just do it herself.

"Alex," she whispered in her ear, nipping the lobe. "You feel so wet." Casey's hand trailed to Alex's sopping heat, cupping it.

"Oh God…" she moaned, her hips thrusting into Casey's hand.

Casey smiled, loving the way that even her simplest action could make this woman as vulnerable as a child. She knew Alex wouldn't last even if she took her time. It would only succeed in frustrating them both.

Slowly, she pulled away to an upright position. Playing wasn't an option this time as she sunk two fingers into the blonde, groaning at the heat.

Alex's blue eyes shot open, both hands reaching for hers, one to bring two of the fingers on her other and into her mouth – succeeding in making Casey wetter than she wanted to be just from the feel of Alex's tongue sucking on her fingers – and Alex's other hand rested on her breast to squeeze it.

Alex maintained eye contact as Casey's fingers thrust in and out of her core, her hips meeting every thrust, each more powerful than the next. "Ca-fu-you ne…"

Casey slid a third in and worked faster. She smirked, seeing Alex bite her lip in lieu of screaming her throat raw. She flexed her fingers again and again, feeling Alex's tremble more violently every time until she thought she'd had enough.

She pulled her fingers out of both places, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I've had my fun. Now…" Her soaked fingers stroked her cheek. "I want to hear you scream."

Alex, even though her head was very hazy, understood what that meant. Losing complete control, something she rarely did. Screaming that would have the neighbors banging on her door. She swallowed hard, shaking her head. "N-no."

Casey's hands ran over her stomach the heat driving her crazy. "No?" she asked. "Why?" She kissed the center. "Aren't I any good?"

Alex struggled, but managed to sit up. "Nei-neighbors…"

"So? Let them knock. You're all I care about."

She was about to protest again as Casey's lips crushed down on hers and she clawed at her back, wanting to be closer than humanly possible. "Okay," she whispered.

Casey slid down onto the floor in front of the couch, spreading Alex's legs. She lowered her lips mere inches away and blew, causing Alex to moan. Smirking up at her, she saw the yearning in Alex's crystals.

"Casey…"

She nodded, her tongue licking the bundle of nerves, causing Alex to jump off the couch.

Alex's nails were almost embedded in her scalp and she was pretty certain she drew blood when Casey thrust her tongue inside, making her squirm and moan from the feeling. Her breath was barely exhaled as her hips bucked. "Cas...I...I...fu...shit!"

Casey's tongue darted in and out of her, Alex's hips meeting every thrust until Casey's hands found their way underneath her lower back, holding her up. She moaned into her, the vibration from her lips causing Alex to buck hard into her hands.

One minute Alex was on her back, the next minute she was lying on top of Casey as she felt her fingers leave trails of fire, with no idea when they'd switched positions.

Alex's head found her shoulder, not needing instruction as Casey's hand, once again, worked its way between her legs as her fingers ventured in. Her moans weren't distinguishable now as she leaned into her neck.

Casey smiled at her, their eyes barely meeting before Alex's squeezed shut. She wanted to say something, but didn't want to ruin the moment. About how heavenly she looked, the sweat seeming to make her glow.

Alex was almost ready to move away from Casey in frustration, when Casey looked into her eyes.

Casey lifted her up enough so she could scoot down and set her right on top of her lips. They both moaned in unison from the wetness of it.

And, though Alex wasn't sure why she was given control now, she'd never complain.

Alex felt Casey hold her hips, shivering involuntarily as Casey's tongue licked up and down, before sucking on the sensitive nerves. "Casey..." she gasped as she felt the strong muscle work its way inside and her hips began to roll of their own volition.

Casey managed to lift her a few inches so she could reposition herself to be able to breathe as she felt Alex's hips thrusting to meet her tongue. The vibrations from her own moans sent Alex into an entire different class of speed and soon, she just held her upright, eyes enjoying the show.

It felt so exquisite to sit like this, but decencies were soon out the window as Alex gripped the couch, nearly overcome by Casey's ministrations of darting in and out as she went harder and faster. Not even Casey's name would fall from her lips. It-it was just so warm.

She closed her eyes, hips thrusting faster at the thought of Casey in the car. How she knew she'd be caught, how she wanted to be caught, to urge her on, to… Soon, Casey's name erupted from her throat, screaming so loudly she was certain the entire building heard, as Casey milked her for everything she had. She collapsed, the upper half of her body hanging over the couch.

Casey still held her, but had pulled her downward—Alex not even having the energy to move—until Alex's head resumed it's spot on her shoulder, the rest of her body between spread knees because she couldn't get them from the cramped position.

Alex smiled lightly, bringing her arms in an turning her body on its side, feeling Casey, weakly, wrap her arms around her still-shaking form. She looked up. "I..." Her brain was sharp as a tack, as per usual, but even the energy to speak seemed to have left her. She just sighed, nestling into Casey, who pulled a quilt over them.

She smiled, bringing her hand up to kiss it. "I know. We'll talk later."

Alex nodded against her as she felt Casey slide her glasses off her and set them on the table and fell into a deep, exhausted slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, chapter four...finally!**  
><strong>

Review thanks to: NotSoNormal, Shippy, Madds21, Blitz1030, Lexie, iTrick, Nobot4life, Naz, Wigler, steple, Tripperz, Stussy, Surfrider, Butterscotch, Mackster, Tracer & LOCISVU

Thanks to my **Beta**: **That70sShowLova**

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever**


	6. Different Paths, Same Ending

In Her Eyes

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever

**Chapter 6: Different Paths, Same Ending**

Saturday night and nothing could make Alex happier than seeing Casey. The past few months had been amazing. But also a bit unexpected because she'd never felt like this before. Was she – could she be – actually falling for Casey?

She wasn't sure of anything right now. The last months hadn't been about love, but she did care about Casey. She never wanted anything bad to happen to her...or for her to be with anyone else.

But could it really be love? No, she didn't just fall in love after months of exquisite, fantastic sex. It had never happened before then again, her past relationships hadn't lasted. Typically, the others – which were usually men – had one-night stands and that was it. For some reason, Casey had always been more to her than that.

A great colleague and friend yes, but when she thought about it – really thought about it – the fact that she really had no claim—though she would never degrade her by owning her, she was her own person—made her more than a little jealous. Yes, it had started as just a more-than-occasional fling, but she didn't want anyone else. In truth, she was surprised it had taken until now for her to realize it.

She just had to tell Casey how she felt. Had to take the risk. Picking up her phone, she dialed Casey's number. It rang four times.

"Um, now's not the best time. I'm...out with someone," she answered immediately.

She arched a brow. "On a date? With who?"

"Oh, just a guy I met at the gallery I went to a week ago. What did you need?"

"Thought you said you couldn't talk?" Alex asked.

"I can't. I...oops here he is-"

"-But Casey I-"

"I have to go, Alex!"

Without thinking, the words just fell. "I love you."

She sat, stunned into silence, until her date returned. She noticed he'd refreshed his cologne as well. With his hair slicked back, pearly smile and deep cinnamon eyes, he'd be a surefire catch for anyone, her included. _Or, at least, before her,_ she thought.

"Casey?" he asked. "Is everything all right? Who are you talking to?"

She couldn't believe it. Or maybe she couldn't believe she felt it too. She'd felt it a while ago, but she thought they'd agreed on never attaching strings, no long-term aspects of any sort. Certainly not love. Suddenly aware her jaw was still hanging, she promptly closed it. "Um...uh, no one, ju-just someone from work," she said, closing her phone and praying Alex had hung up long before.

But she hadn't. Alex had heard every word. She hung up the phone, placing it on the table.

No one? Sh-she was no one to Casey Novak? Not even a friend? With benefits?

She wasn't sure which emotion was strongest right now, but she was...broken. She pulled her legs up on the couch into a ball, resting her chin on her knees, crying. She knew Casey was out...which hurt, but wasn't against any rule. After all, Alex hadn't told her anything about how she felt. She wanted to, but now...if Casey didn't care, what was the point?

She fell asleep an hour later from exhaustion. Shortly after, someone knocked on her door. Waking, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, walking over. "Who is it?"

"…Casey." She spoke quietly.

"Why would you want to see me? I am no one to you, aren't I?" she asked harshly, leaning her back against the door.

Casey swallowed hard. "..You-you heard that?"

Alex remained silent. The fact that Casey was here, talking to her, was similar to twisting something within the hole of her heart. She gasped for a choked breath, but still didn't speak.

"I…I didn't know what to say to him..."

"Just leave."

"But I…"

"GO!"

Sighing, Casey walked away.

* * *

><p>The next Monday, Alex avoided Casey like the plague. She knew, in her heart, that Casey hadn't meant to hurt her, but she had.<p>

Now she was on her way back from a competency hearing, hoping she wouldn't run into her. She rushed into her office and closed the door. Minutes later, there was a knock. It wasn't hard to guess who it could be. "Come in."

She buried her head into her work as she approached. "I...have the file you asked for."

She nodded without looking up. "Thank you. Please lay it on my desk."

Casey set the file on her desk, keeping her hand on in and remembering – in _vivid_ detail – their first encounter in this office. "Alex? Can we…meet later to talk? Like for dinner or something?"

"What about?"

"..Us."

"We're an 'us' now? Wasn't aware of that."

"So maybe we should talk about it?"

She finally looked up at her, her eyes having a pain-filled look. "I...I don't know, Casey. You spoke about me like I wasn't important, like I didn't matter."

"What did you expect me to say?"

"...Forget it, Casey."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed. "All right, I suppose I don't have a right to be upset at you wanting this to be kept private. I do too."

"Exactly. So dinner?"

"I guess. Come find me later."

Casey nodded, leaving the office with a sway in her step.

* * *

><p>Alex had continued to try to balance her case with what she was going to say tonight, but, for the life of her, she didn't know how to say it other than straight out and, frankly, she was afraid – yes afraid (which showed how much Casey meant to her right there) – she wouldn't feel the same.<p>

Casey walked toward Alex's office at about a quarter to seven. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong by going out with someone else – _technically_ – but, at the same time, she understood Alex's emotions toward it.

They had never said they loved each other, never claimed they were exclusive to one another and couldn't date others – they weren't even dating. Yet, over the past few months, as her feelings for the blonde ADA became stronger, she shouldn't have tried to push it away. She only hoped she was deemed worthy to give the proper explanation.

She walked to Alex's closed office door and knocked.

Alex sighed, not at all ready for the conversation which was about to conspire tonight. It was strange. She did want to know why, but, at the same time... "Go ahead and come in, Casey."

She opened the door, walked in, closed the door again and went to sit in the chair in front of Alex's desk, where Alex seemed to be engrossed in a crossword. Casey sat silent, waiting.

Alex knew how close she was, that she was being watched, but her heart wouldn't let her look. Like if she did, she would get hurt again. She, honestly, didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to put everything on the line – all or nothing – but she couldn't. Her heart and common sense were at war within her and she'd like nothing more than to shove everyone away.

But she wanted an explanation.

An answer.

From Casey.

Casey sighed."I'm sorry. I-I thought you'd hung up be—" as soon as she started the last word, she knew she shouldn't have even thought it.

"Oh? So you would've treated me like...trash, a one-night-stand, even behind my back?" she replied cynically. "Nice to know where I stand." Still she refused to look at her, but felt her emotions rage. She wanted to scream, to cry, to, out-right, punch her even for talking of the past few months as if they meant nothing. Maybe it was true, yes. Maybe, to Casey, they had meant nothing, but not to Alex. Never.

"No...Alex, I-I don't even...I can't begin to descri—" she stood, pacing the floor. "I wasn't aware I needed your permission to date other people."

Finally, she cast her broken blue eyes on Casey. "You don't," she spoke in defeat. "And, like you, I wasn't aware we were an "us". Well, at least, I never planned on it."

"You think I did? This-this "thing" – whatever it really is – was the last thing I ever expected, Alex. I know you want a real explanation, but I don't have one… Except—" she sat down in front of her again.

"Except?"

"..I didn't know how you felt. What we were. What we still are, _if_ we still are. If I would've...I swear..."

Alex rested her hands on her desk. For the first time, since this had begun, she wasn't sure of anything. All the other times had been foreseeable. The times alone. The times that always, _always_ ended up in their clothes in a pile and the moans of the other's name through caress, either gentle or rough.

For a long time, they sat in silence, perhaps content being in each other's physical presence.

"H-how could you…?" Alex spoke as broken, her voice trembling and cracking, as her eyes looked. She stood from her desk and turned away from her. The fact they were talking about this made her have to gasp for air, the very thought that Casey would...use her was more than she would ever like to think.

"I-I'm sorry! I panicked. I didn't expect it."

"Didn't expect what? Didn't expect me to call or care that much about you? I...it wasn't supposed to happen, but I've said it and now I can't take it back."

Casey walked up behind her. "..So you didn't mean it?"

She scoffed. "What difference would it make?"

"It...it matters. It matters to me."

Alex turned sideways, her eyes flitting to Casey. "Why?" she whispered. "Why, after you've told someone I'm no one, do I suddenly matter?"

She shook her head. "Sudden? No. Alex…look, can we still go to dinner, please?"

Alex hesitated. "You...you really hurt me."

"Unintentionally."

"I know, but are you going to do that every time someone asks a question about me?"

"No. So is it a "no" on dinner then?"

"I...I don't..." She wanted to talk, let her true feelings be known, but what if it was all for nothing?

Casey sighed. "Good night." And she left the office.

"Good night," she whispered, willing her tears to stop. She wanted, more than anything, to follow her and forgive her, but she couldn't. If she did and this happened again, she didn't think she could take it. Alex knew Casey was different from everyone else she'd ever dated, but now she felt just as ridiculous believing her as she had the others.

* * *

><p>That night, Casey couldn't sleep. She just kept seeing the brokenness in Alex's eyes, hearing the sadness in her tone. She knew she'd never be able to sleep, so she threw on some clothes and a jacket before leaving.<p>

Alex rolled over, heaviness in her heart waking her. She sighed, sitting up, realizing she was still on the couch, never having made it to her bed. There was only one true reason she was still obsessed about not being able to forgive Casey when she wanted to. And she knew exactly what it was.

Casey knocked hesitantly.

Alex, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, stood up and walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"..Casey," she whispered.

Alex rested her hand on the knob, debating whether or not to let her in, but it was so late. She knew the reason she was there probably was to apologize...again.

She was surprised when the door opened and Alex was standing there, a mess just like she was. "Can I come in?"

Alex took in her appearance. She was dressed in the clothes she's worn that day, though now the fabric was, thoroughly, wrinkled. Her eyes had dark circles underneath as if she hadn't slept for days. Her makeup was smeared, eye liner down her cheeks as if she'd been crying though her eyes weren't red, eye shadow practically nonexistent, but still a shade could be seen around her eyes where they'd been rubbed, lipstick a jagged line on her lip, giving the appearance of being bloodied.

Alex sighed, stepping to the side to let her in before closing the door.

She then walked back over, sinking into the couch. "Why are you here? Can't you see I'd rather be alone?"

"Then why did you let me in?" Casey asked, sitting beside her, catching a glimpse of herself in a shiny surface. "Wow, don't I look glamorous?" she said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Eh, you look like I do. Nothing worse... Casey, I know you're sorry. I should've said something."

"Why didn't you?"

"..I wasn't sure how you felt about me. We agreed on no strings, but..."

"After a while, the rule seemed impossible. You started falling anyway, despite attempting to stop."

Alex cast her gaze on her. "Maybe I...just didn't try hard enough."

Casey sighed. "Or maybe it was supposed to be more all along."

"..Maybe..." Even though her anger was still apparent, it was slowly being melted. Now Alex felt like all she wanted to do was give Casey a reason to stay, "but..."

"But what?" Casey asked, looking at her.

"I want to give you a reason to stay, but I'm...scared it'd be the wrong reason. I..."

Casey wrapped her arm around her. "There's no wrong reason, not now." She kissed the corner of her mouth. "I...Alex, I love you too."

"Really?"

Casey nodded. "Yes. Give me a reason."

"But—" she was cut off as Casey kissed her full on, gently.

"I know what you want to say, that I'm not just some play thing, I know. And I believe you. But right now, I don't care about labels. Will you, please, love me?"

Alex nodded. "There's something I've been wanting to try, but…" she bit her lip.

"What is it? You're...kinkier than I think, aren't you?"

"Well," she said with a sigh, "that might not be the right term."

Casey smiled wider. "You have a "drawer" don't you?"

She laughed a bit. "Is it that obvious? Up until now I was happy with my hands and mouth as tools, but now..."

"Now what?"

"I love you and I want to make you mine. Granted, I could do that without those things...I just think your reaction will be worth it."

Casey raised a brow. "And...just what reaction are you hoping for?"

Alex shrugged. "We could find out." She stood, extending her hand.

Casey nodded, removing her shoes before accepting her hand.

"Are you nervous?" Alex asked.

She smiled. "I am, but not because of you," she said as Alex lead her to her bedroom, closing the door.

Alex sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "We don't have to if you really don't want to."

Instead of answering, Casey kissed her again, wrapping her arms around her neck. "No, if you want to, I want to."

"I'm...sorry I acted like that. It was immature, selfish and—"

Casey cut her off, kissing her and lowering her back onto the bed, her hands running through her hair. "Don't be. I understand."

Alex smiled, holding her close and switching their positions as she slid Casey's top off to kiss her bare shoulders, feeling her shiver against her, wrapping her arms around her middle. Slowly, she kissed a line down her back, unclasping her bra and sliding it from her shoulders.

Casey gasped, grabbing Alex's hands and crossing them over her, but Alex suddenly pulled away. "Hey!" she whined, "I'm cold."

Alex stood up, pushing Casey further up onto the bed. When Casey tried, in vain, to warm her hands under Alex's shirt, Alex pulled them out. "No, you don't get to do that," she said with a smirk.

"But—"

Alex cut her off, climbing on top of her, pinning her hands and giving her a steamy kiss. "You'll listen to me or I won't do anything. Understand?"

Casey's brows furrowed and she bit her lip in hesitation. "O-okay," she said, voice quivering.

Alex's hands worked their way under her back to pull her up and hold her close. "Relax, Case. I don't get off on pain, never have, never will. Just…consider this payback. I'm not going to try to hurt you, tie you up or whip you. Just listen, that's all I ask, okay?" she whispered by her ear.

Casey nodded. "If I listen, do I get to play with you too?"

"Maybe. Let's just see how this goes," she replied, lying Casey back onto the bed and moving off of it to the floor and resting on her knees, spreading her legs. She folded her skirt up, caressing her long legs hearing Casey struggle not to make a sound. "It's okay. Let me hear you."

Upon receiving the information, a long, drawn-out moan escaped as she felt Alex kissing her way up her thighs but stopping before hitting the mark. She then rubbed the spots with her thumbs, making them even more sensitive.

Alex, standing up, reached up and ran her hands from Casey's shoulders, down her breasts and stomach, making Casey squirm. "Ah! No touching!" Alex said when Casey's hands rested on her bare chest. Alex resumed her position on top of Casey, kissing a line between her breasts as her hands pinned Casey's to the bed. Then she took to the task of licking, expertly and directly, around each nipple, barely grazing them with her lips, looking into her eyes as she did so.

Everything Alex was doing to her was setting her body on fire. The more she kissed, the more she restrained her, it made her need, her desire, grow. "Alex…" she moaned.

Alex's eyes looked at her questioningly through her black-rimmed spectacles, but seeing the need almost bordering on pain wasn't quite enough. She pulled back up, smiling at her as she kissed her, Casey's body jolting at the mere taste of her lips, but just as Alex's tongue slid in and down her throat, she pulled away and moved from the bed.

Casey tried to catch her breath a bit, feeling Alex pull her down as bit. Her fingers danced along Casey's lower stomach before sliding her skirt to the floor. "Has…anyone ever told you your glasses could be considered, 'Fuck-Me' glasses?" she asked, barely finding her voice as Alex slid Casey's thong to the floor as well.

Her hungry gaze slowly traveled up Casey's body, lingering on her breasts for a bit, before finding her eyes. She shook her head. "No, but for you, I like it." She smiled. "Hands behind your head, please."

She nodded, doing as was asked.

"Close your eyes."

"But I want to see you…"

Alex shook her head. "Close 'em."

Casey sighed, but did.

Meanwhile, Alex slipped out of her clothes, and pulled a few things from a drawer by her bed. Then she grabbed Casey's legs, repositioning her in the middle."No peeking."

"I won't," she said, trembling a bit at the thought of this. But she knew Alex wouldn't do anything she didn't want. "Can I open them yet?"

Alex climbed back up onto the bed, pulling her closer. "Yes," she whispered, "open them."

Suddenly feeling something pressing gently into her stomach, she gasped, opening them to see Alex in a harness, equipped.

Alex, upon seeing the unsteady look in her eyes, put her hand between the toy and Casey. "Are you okay?"

Casey bit her lip, remaining silent.

With her opposite hand, Alex grabbed Casey's guiding it along the toy. "It's okay. See? It's just me. Do you still want to?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Yes, I do."

Alex kept her eyes locked on Casey, one hand moving in between Casey's legs.

She moaned, leaning into her. "I do want this. Please."

Alex kissed her cheek. "How do you want this?"

"What about you?"

She shook her head. "It doesn—"

Casey kissed her, lying her on her back. "Yes it does."

Alex raised a brow. "So..."

Without waiting for an answer, she straddled her. Casey smiled. "Yes. I want to ride you."

Alex smiled, seeing Casey's knees resting on the side of her hips, raising herself over the silicone toy. Alex rubbed two fingers along Casey's clit, hearing her moan. "Mmmm, so warm," she said as she held Casey's hips to steady her.

Casey grabbed the headboard. She bit her lip as she lowered herself down, moaning as she felt the tip of the toy enter her.

"Come on, Casey. Relax for me."

Casey sighed, positioning herself a bit better, sliding down farther, moans of pain turning to pleasure as their skin collided.

Alex smiled, moving her hands up to caress her face, seeing the light blush from pleasure filing her cheeks. "Beautiful."

Casey bit her lip, beginning to move up and down on it. She smiled.

"Keep going, Case. Faster. Harder."

"Do you want me to come?"

She smirked. "Of course, but I would much rather do it myself. Make you scream for me, until your lungs are raw, over and over."

Casey nodded. "How?"

Alex grabbed Casey around the waist, moving to her hands and knees, hearing her moan at the friction as she pulled out gently.

"Why—"

Alex placed her feet flay on the floor, pulling Casey to her for a moment. "Are you still sure?" she whispered by her ear.

Nodding, Casey gripped the bed, feeling the indent as Alex rested a knee on it. Before she reentered, however, she took her time, her fingers reaching to the front to stroke the tiny bundle of nerves before widening her path, grazing her heat all the way back. Alex kissed her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Please..."

In one swift, fluid motion Alex entered her, causing Casey to moan in ecstasy from the feel of the action. Her hands gripped the bed as she felt Alex slide as far in as she could until their thighs touched, sending jolts to both her core and clit. Her breathing was already shallow and nothing had even happened yet.

Gently, Alex reached around and palmed the peaks of Casey's breasts, resting them in her hands while kissing a line up her back and causing them both to shiver. Casey, from the sensation of Alex's lips in such an intimate spot and position. Alex, from feeling Casey's inner walls tighten around the toy.

Casey reached around, gripping Alex's thigh. "Please," she breathed again.

Nodding, she removed her hands from Casey's chest and wrapped them around her stomach, letting the heat from Casey ease her worry before she pulled back and thrust in again, hearing her moan.

"...Alex!"

The sound of her name made her speed increase to an alarming rate. It almost felt like she wasn't in control, her basal instincts kicking in as she went faster and faster, hearing their skin colliding. Soon, all Alex could hear were Casey's screams for her. All she could see was her red hair that was a blur.

Casey almost felt like she was in some other pleasure-filled universe. The strokes Alex was creating taking her higher and higher, the faster she went, the more she knew she screamed, but it was as if she was deaf to her own voice. All she could hear was Alex's ragged breath, knowing hers mimicked it.

"Alex…" she moaned, knowing she was dripping from the toy onto the bed, but her orgasm somehow evaded her, or at least the one that usually took all her strength did. It was like her body was biding its own time, waiting for the perfect moment to free itself in an explosion of pure ecstasy.

A few more quick thrusts and Alex held her to her, grabbing her chin and looking her in the eye. She smirked, sucking on her earlobe. "Do you want to come for me, Casey? Do you want to? Do you?" she breathed huskily into her ear, feeling her tremble with desire at the words.

She nodded, gripping Alex's hands and turning her head to kiss her hard on the lips, moaning as their bodies meshed together, the intensity and heat nearly too much to bear. Casey turned her body as much as she could, creating an awkward and somewhat uncomfortable angle, wrapping an arm around Alex, crushing their lips together. "M-more..." she moaned, not wanting the pleasure to stop, beginning to realize how truly wonderful it felt as the end became nearer. She removed her arm from her then rested her arms on the bed, leaning on them.

Alex, knowing what she was getting at with the position, pulled back a bit. She smiled, thrusting faster, trying not to be too rough, though she had the distinct feeling Casey wouldn't care for being coddled right now. She knew she wouldn't, in fact, so she went harder and harder, slowing down only when she felt Casey coming back on her herself, getting up on her hands and knees again. She wanted to ask why, but knew she'd never get the chance.

Casey suddenly lost the strength to stay upright, falling, but Alex moved her hand to keep her from crashing. "Say when, beautiful. I can feel you trembling. You won't last through much more of this."

She nodded. "S-s-stop," she managed through the waves.

Alex stopped immediately, holding her place. "Y-yeah? Wh-what n-now?"

Casey grabbed one of Alex's hands and slowly pulled it around to the front of her body, positioning her fingers on her clit. "S-s-slow?" she choked out, breathing still ragged.

Nodding, Alex's fingers worked the tiny bundle of nerves, wondering why Casey had asked her to go slow, until she saw her back on her hands and knees, rocking against thrusts, but knowing she, physically, had no energy to increase the speed and probably figuring Alex was about fed up with her.

Casey's gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white. "Alex!" she called, feeling her body give out.

Alex slowly pulled herself out, but there was something strange about this. Casey hadn't lost control. Her body had simply given out, not climaxed. If she had, Alex would've felt more than a little wetness.

Casey managed to roll onto her back, still trying to catch her breath. She grabbed her hand, trying to pull her to her, still unable to speak. She traced her lips with shaky fingers. "..Need...you..." she whispered.

Alex dropped to her knees, gently parting her legs before licking her clit.

Casey jumped from the bed, gasping.

Catching her eyes, the blonde's tongue dove into her depths, while her lips sucked on the spot.

Casey's body began to writhe under the pleasure, jumping every second she moved her tongue.

Finally, Alex moved, her fingers diving into the sweet heavenly depths as she climbed up onto the bed and laid beside her. "What do you say now, huh Case?" she whispered.

Casey leaned over, kissing her hard as her body rode her fingers. "ALEX!" she screamed, finally getting the release she'd been craving. She stayed, kissing her until the waves subsided and Alex's fingers left her core. "I...I'm s-sorry. Th-thought it would be sooner," she panted.

Alex just smiled. "It was new, don't worry. It wasn't your fault."

"I think I just wanted to come for you."

She nodded. "Could be, but I'm sure you'll get used to it, _if_ there's a next time."

Casey nodded. "I hope there is."

Alex stood. "Well, guess I should take this off and get it cleaned."

Casey went to follow, but fell to her knees in front of her. "..Actually, I had something else in mind..."

Alex raised a brow. "And that is?"

Casey's fingers caressed her strong legs. "You'll get to find out. Very soon..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, chapter five...finally! I still intend for this to be a smut story, but, as you can clearly see, there's a bit more to it now. And as this is "hot-off-the-press" as they say, it may have a few errors, but I checked as I was writing, so hopefully there aren't many.**  
><strong>

Hope you enjoyed!

Review thanks to: Guest, Shippy, LOCISVU, Blitz1030, SVU4ever, Trek, Wigler(x2), steple, Mackster, Nobot4life, Surfrider, Tracer0403, Lexie, Cavak, Tripperz, Stussy, CaseLex-4-ever, Madds21, Butterscotch, iTrick & DustyMonkey

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever**


End file.
